Drink You Away - Dean & Quinn pt 2
by Princess Misery
Summary: Dean & Quinn part 2. Dean drowns his sorrows after his confession to cheating. Sequel to Can't Lie. Warnings: cheating, language, angst, drinking. Song & Artist: Drink You Away - Justin Timberlake. Characters: Dean Winchester x Female OC Pairing: Dean x Female OC.


**Summary: **Dean drowns his sorrows after he confesses to cheating. Sequel to Can't Lie.

**Warnings: **cheating, language, angst, drinking, vomit.

**Song & Artist: **Drink You Away - Justin Timberlake.

**Word Count: **800 (including lyrics).

**Characters: **Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

**Pairing: **mentioned only Dean x Female OC.

* * *

**Drink You Away**

Dean swallowed two shots of whiskey. He couldn't remember if this was the twelfth or thirteenth time he'd filled his glass.

What did it matter? She was gone.

Dean sat on the end of the bed and watched as Quinn silently packed her things. She shed no tears. She didn't throw anything at him, she didn't furiously shove things into her bag. She was calm and collected, which made the whole thing worse. If she were screaming and shouting, it meant he had a chance, he could make it right; but her emotionless, robotic actions told him there was nothing he could do.

Another double shot hit his throat. It didn't burn anymore. His throat was use to it.

He wasn't not good with words, had never been good with words. He could never express how he felt, how sorry he was. And damn, was he ever fucking sorry. But that was just a word, a word that meant nothing, a word that was always said too late. It was a word used to ask for forgiveness, which he knew he didn't deserve. How many times over the years had he apologised to her? For leaving her behind, for picking Sam over her-for _always_ putting something before her. Sorry lost its meaning a long time ago, he just hadn't realised it until that moment. Tears of frustration pricked his eyes, but he held them back. His tears would mean the same as the word sorry: nothing.

Half a glass this time.

He wanted to ask her to stay. "Don't leave." He wanted to tell her he's not strong enough without her. But the words didn't seem right. Plus, he had no right to ask that of her, so he said nothing. He simply watched her prepare to leave him.

He didn't remember going to the bathroom, but his cheek rests against the vomit-coated, cold porcelain bowl of the toilet. If it weren't for the pounding in his head, the feel of his own pulse knocking on his temples, he would think he was dreaming. But it's not a dream, it's a waking nightmare.

Sam towered over him, offering a cold glass of water. "You need to stop," he told him, but his voice sounded a million miles away. "You're drinking yourself into an early grave."

_Whatever. _

Dean wondered where she was. Her phone had been off since she left four...no, five days ago. Sam and Dean were her only family. She had no one else.

_Fuck, what have I done?_ _I broke her heart, made her homeless, and took her only remaining family from her. And for what?_

He hardly remembered the chick he fucked. She's a faceless memory like the rest of them- the ones that came before Quinn-another nameless woman to add to the list that he once thought he was finished adding to.

"Dean, I'm serious. This is the fourth day in a row you've spent the morning with your head in the toilet. You need to-"

"Leave me alone," Dean grumbled at his brother, climbing to his feet. He couldn't deal with Sam's disapproving lecture just then.

Dean stumbled his way to his room. He swore, as soon as he crossed the threshold, that he could still hear her voice, that her scent hit him. But maybe that was the Jack talking. Or Jim, or any one of their friends who had been his companions for however long it had been.

He just needed to drink her away. Again.

* * *

**Lyrics **

Bitter sweet thing

Could this be a dream

Or just the same nightmare that keeps me awake?

Feel it in my brain

A tall shot of pain

Pour a little OUT now for the love that we've made

I feel it in the morning

You're still here in the morning

I see you but you're gone

Telephone a doctor: I'm not okay

The bottom of the bottle

To fill this empty heart up

A thousand proof

Don't change the truth

I dive in but I can't

I can't drink you away

I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim,

I've tried all of their friends

But I can't drink you away

All these rocks

I can't swim

Out of this skin

I'm living in

Say

Now tell me, baby, don't they make a medicine for heart break, oh?

Got a pounding on my brain

So I drowned it away

When the sun comes up tomorrow you can find me doing the same

'Cause I just can't forget

The way we turned out this bad

And now the only thing that sleeps here is a ghost of you instead


End file.
